Nostalgic
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya setelah 4 tahun lamanya berpisah./"Uh. Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan atas kedatanganku! Eh, ternyata ia tidur."/SasuSaku Fic. RnR?


**Nostalgic?**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Naruto's belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 15 tahun menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit berwarna biru tanpa awan. Langit itu mengingatkannya pada warna mata sahabat—meski ia tak mengakuinya—berisiknya. Setelah puas memandanginya. Ia melihat ke bawah, mengingat kamarnya berada dilantai atas dan tentu saja ia dapat melihat halaman rumahnya sendiri. Ia hanya di rumah bersama ibunya. Kakaknya ntah pergi kemana—ia juga tak peduli, sedangkan ayahnya sedang kerja.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke menatap rumah didepannya. Berpagar merah, rumahnya besar—tetapi tetap saja rumahnya lebih besar,Warna rumahnya bercat putih.

Seperti bendera Indonesia jika dipadukan dengan pagar rumah.

Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke menangkap warna lain. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ada warna lain dari rumah bercat putih itu. Yaitu warna,

Pink.

Pink, mengingatkannya pada seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya anak pemilik rumah itu. Ya, didepan rumahnya ada rumah keluarga Haruno. Putri dari Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno adalah sahabat kecilnya.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat gadis itu—dan keluarganya. Mereka pergi ke London, untuk mengobati anaknya yang mendapat penyakit diparu-parunya. 4 tahun ia sudah tak melihat gadis itu. Ia merindukannya, sangat malah. Sasuke tak mengerti, kenapa ia sampai sangat merindukan gadis Haruno itu.

Gadis itu sangat polos dan jujur. Ia tak begitu mengenal dunia luar, apalagi sang kakak yang begitu menjaga adik semata wayangnya. Haruno Sasori mulai kambuh _sister-complexnya_. Meski gadis Haruno itu tak mengenal dunia luar, tetapi ia memiliki teman. Banyak malah. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan fisiknya yang cantik, banyak yang menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu polos.

Eh? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi peduli dengan daerah sekitar?

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dan menghampiri kasurnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dan berharap gadis Haruno itu cepat pulang.

Sasuke menutup matanya secara perlahan. Namun, indra pendengarannya mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat.

Siapa? Ibunya? Mana mungkin. Suara langkah kaki ibunya tak pernah secepat itu. Ayahnya? Oh, yeah. Mustahil. Ayahnya tidak akan mau berlari didalam rumah, menghabiskan tenaga saja. Kakaknya?

Ah, mungkin saja dia.

BRAK!

Sasuke merengut kesal. Kakaknya main dobrak saja. Sasuke tetap bergeming tanpa ingin membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu.

Tangan kecil dan mungil itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Masa tangan kakaknya seperti ini? Kecil dan mungil. Seperti tangan cewek. Well, kakaknya itu cowok!

"Sasuke-kun~"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Suara itu… Suara yang sangat dirindukannya—meski suaranya sedikit berbeda dari 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kini, suara itu tepat berada di samping telinganya. Sasuke masih diam dengan mata tertutup. Pura-pura tidur.

Merasa heran, gadis itu menatap wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu memasang raut kecewa tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Uh. Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan atas kedatanganku! Eh, ternyata ia tidur." Gerutunya kesal. "Aku merindukanmu tahu!"

_Eh? Ternyata kita sama_—batin Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya. Seringai terpasang diwajahnya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kesal karena Sasuke membohonginya dengan berpura-pura tidur.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Haruno Sakura ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Baru saja. Hehehe." Ujarnya sambil menyengir ria. Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mood bicaranya langsung muncul sekarang.

"Baik! Jika kondisiku buruk, mana mungkin aku kembali ke Konoha!"

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika di London?"

Dengan antusias, Sakura menjawab. "Wah! Menyenangkan sekali, Sasuke-kun! Aku sempat pergi ke arena permainan yang buka pada malam hari! Yah, di rumah sakit sangat tidak menyenangkan! Makanya, saat aku sembuh aku meminta Sasori-nii, Okaa-san dan Otou-san menemaniku ke tempat arena permainan! Wuuuu! Menyenangkan! Aku bermain bersama Sasori-nii sangat lama! Apalagi saat di rumah hantu! Untung saja aku tidak jantungan! Lalu kami—"

Iris mata emerald-nya terbelalak saat pemuda di depannya mengunci bibirnya. Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu.

_Berciuman. Kalau tidak salah, artinya_—Sakura mengingat-ingat ke masa lalunya. Saat ia berumur 12 tahun.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Sakura mengajak Sasori untuk jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit. Menolak, tetapi adik kesayangannya tetap memaksa dengan wajah memelas. Mau tak mau, Sasori menemaninya. Saat melewati sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Sasori melihat dua orang remaja yang sedang berpacaran. Kedua orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasori tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Cepat-cepat ia membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, terlambat. Sakura sudah melihatnya.

"Nii-san. Mereka itu ngapain?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat.

"Err… Mereka itu sedang—" Sasori menjeda kalimatnya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. "Berciuman."

Sasori berharap Sakura tidak bertanya lagi, tetapi—

"Berciuman itu apa?"

Gugup dan gelisah. Itu yang Sasori rasakan. Ia tak ingin pemikiran adiknya teracuni oleh dunia luar dan masa depannya hancur oleh laki-laki. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Aha! Sasori mendapat ide untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mencium pipi adiknya. "Nah, itu namanya berciuman. Memberi kasih sayang dan melepaskan rasa rindu." Jelas Sasori.

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san juga pernah menciumku! Seperti yang Sasori-nii lakukan! Jadi, maksudnya itu yah!" ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasori mengangguk. Idenya sukses!

Dasar _sister-complex._

.

.

Setelah Sakura tak bersuara lagi, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ternyata, cara itu dapat membuatnya berhenti bicara.

_Melepaskan rasa rindu ya?—_batin Sakura menunduk. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menunduk merasa tak enak.

"_Gomennasai._" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura mendongak dan menyambar tangan Sasuke. Di genggamnya tangan itu, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu menatapnya dalam.

"Tak apa!" Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya. Rasa rindunya pada Sasuke kini terasa berkurang.

_Dasar polos_—batin Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Krieeeettt!

"Tadaima!" teriak suara khas sang putri Haruno.

"Okeeri." Balas Sasori yang kebetulan sedang menonton TV. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk mendaftarkan Sakura di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke—tentu saja bersama Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. "Darimana saja? Baru pulang kok ngilang?" tanya Sasori. Terbesit rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya.

"Aku habis bertemu Sasuke kok, Nii-san!"

"Ngapain aja?" tanya Sasori curiga. Sakura berpikir dengan raut wajah yang menurut Sasori lucu.

"Berbicara tentang SMA Sasuke kayak gimana. Terus ngobrol tentang pengalamanku ke London, lalu…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Sasori dengan setia menunggu. "Melepaskan rasa rindu!"

Sasori sedikit terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia bertanya. "Apa maksudmu? Melepaskan rasa rindu?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lho? Sasori-nii lupa ya? Tentu saja berciuman!" jawab Sakura polos. Sasori kali ini membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Diambilnya tongkat _baseball_ dan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Awas kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

Huahaha! Kembali dengan saya! Senang bertemu anda kembali. ^^

Hayo? Bagaimana fic saya kali ini? Gomennasai kalo tak memuaskan. Masalah arti berciuman…  
Sejujurnya saya gak tahu. *nyengir* Yah, begitulah definisi saya untuk cerita ini. Jangan ditiru! xD

Cerita ini murni dari otak saya! Oh ya, bener gak _Nostalgic_ itu rindu? Soalnya saya agak ragu, mau _Nostalgic_ atau _Miss_. Yah, terserahlah. -.-

Oke! **Read and Review, Minna-san? Please?**


End file.
